Ronwell Nagales
Ronwell Nagales is a Filipino-American pro wrestler and the face of the WWE. Ronwell was the first indie darling to open the door for indie guys. To prove that he is the Best in the World since day one, He would need to beat other wrestlers. Ronwell was pro wrestler and not sports entertainer so he sides with pro wrestling over sports entertainment. His main goal was to headline WrestleMania. Appearance Relationship Family Allies * Paul Heyman - Paul Heyman supported Ronwell from day one. When Ronwell won against Cooper from Niles West, Paul Heyman saw WrestleMania main event potential in Ronwell so Paul Heyman had to train him in the original ECW from 1994 - 2001 against ECW Originals such as Rob Van Dam and Tommy Dreamer. Ronwell won against the ECW Originals. Paul Heyman was the new chairman of WWE and Ronwell was the new face of the WWE. * Nicholas Cone - Ronwell picked this kid from the crowd for Smackdown Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 34. He is the 10 year old son of the referee: John Cone. After the match, Ronwell had Nicholas hold Smackdown Tag Team Championships so that Ronwell would go pipe bomb against Vince McMahon and WWE Company for his frustration at their direction of his character. The relationship between Ronwell and Nicholas are mentor / student relationship while Ronwell and Nicholas are close friends and remain tag team partners. * Stone Cold Steve Austin - Ronwell supported Stone Cold as his childhood hero was inspired by Stone Cold in order to become professional wrestler and his goal of headlining WrestleMania one day. * Bullet Club - Ronwell joined the NJPW Faction called Bullet Club. He is the right hand man of Finn Balor who was the leader of Bullet Club at the time. * The Alliance - ECW and WCW combined to make the Alliance against Team WWF, Ronwell supports the Alliance because Paul Heyman, ECW and Stone Cold Steve Austin was there. Ronwell wanted Vince McMahon to retire. * Brock Lesnar - Due to Paul Heyman saw WrestleMania main event potential in Ronwell, Paul Heyman had Brock Lesnar train Ronwell for his match. Brock Lesnar was Paul Heyman's Beast Incarnate and was Ronwell's personal trainer. * Rey Mysterio - Due to helping him getting son: Dominick back in an extreme way since Ronwell is loyal to ECW, Rey Mysterio thanked him for reuniting him and his son again. Ronwell gave ECW One Night Sand 2005 ticket to Dominick so that his son can show at ECW PPV. * CM Punk - CM Punk was also Paul Heyman guy and had the same goal as Ronwell. CM Punk would train Ronwell as his NXT Rookie. * Lucky Cannon - Lucky Cannon was Ronwell's NXT Rookie. * Shane McMahon - Vince McMahon's son, Shane McMahon was the Smackdown Commissioner and he supported Ronwell since Ronwell sided with the Alliance that time while his father didn't support him from day one. * Braun Strowman - Ronwell's RAW Tag Team partner and they still touch with each other even though Braun Strowman was currently on RAW while Ronwell was on Smackdown Live. Braun Strowman would rather betray Team RAW in order to retain his friendship with his Smackdown Live friend: Ronwell Nagales. Enemies * Mr. McMahon - Vince McMahon didn't want Ronwell from day one but he was proven wrong. Personality Ron Nagales is very friendly towards children, and his personality is similar to that of CM Punk, a popular wrestler ignored due to the mismanagement of the greedy Vince McMahon. Backstory Niles North High School Life Oakton Community College Life Original ECW The Alliance vs Team WWF (Invasion 2001- WrestleMania 18) Ring of Honor ECW Debut (2005) Helping Dominick and First ECW Feud (2005) As part of a feud between ECW and WWE, Ron participated a kayfabe invasion of WWE where he rescued the son of Rey Mysterio, who was kayfabe abducted by Eddie Guerrero Cash-In against WWE Champion: John Cena at ECW One Night Stand (2006) As NXT Rookie Coaching NXT Rookie as NXT Pro Helping Team Teddy Long against Johnny (WrestleMania 28 - 2012) Leaving with the WWE Championship as WWE Contract legitimately expires and Defending it at ROH (Summerslam 2012) Walking out from WWE and go to New Japan Pro Wrestling as a right hand man of Bullet Club (2013 - 2014) Return to WWE and Won NXT Championship (2014) Patriotism Feud for United States Championship against Rusev (2015) Andre the Giant Battle Royal (2017) Smackdown Tag Team Championship (2018) When Ronwell screwed up at the Royal Rumble against Shinsuke Nakamura that leads to Ronwell's heel turn. Ronwell wants to go to WWE Championship match at Elimination Chamber and defeated all 5 superstars except AJ Styles but he is so close in defeating AJ Styles. On Smackdown Live, Ronwell lost against Shinsuke Nakamura in No#1. Contender to face AJ Styles for WWE Championship at WrestleMania. Ronwell was frustrated but Shane and Daniel Bryan understood that but Daniel had alternative plans for WWE Championship so he recommended to go for Smackdown Tag Team Battle Royal for No#1. Contender's match against The Bar with Big Show's Smackdown Tag Team Championship. Ronwell won and earned his opportunity to face The Bar for Smackdown Tag Team Championship. Ronwell had a change of heart and went face against The Bar for Smackdown Tag Team Championship. At WrestleMania 34, Ronwell picked the kid named Nicholas from the crowd and won to become Smackdown Tag Team Champions. After the match, Ronwell have Nicholas hold the Smackdown Tag Team Championships as Ronwell went pipe bomb against Vince and the WWE Company. Brand Supremacy for Survivor Series (2018) Road to WrestleMania Main Event (2019) Pro Wrestling Merchandise * Ronwell and Nicholas Tag Team Champions T-Shirt * Ronwell Nagales Bullet Club - This shows that Ronwell is part of the Bullet Club. Trivia * Ronwell joined the likes of indie wrestlers: CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Finn Balor, AJ Styles, Shinsuke Nakamura, Samoa Joe and every indie wrestlers before going to WWE.